What Sake did
by JupiterMoon97
Summary: True love between Nami and Zoro will confess to each other, after an infedility from there couples.


One Piece does not belong to me it belongs to Oda the creator of One piece and all the characters. This just a fanfiction, now please enjoy and leave some reviews please. Enjoy.

Zoro and Robin had been dating for a long time everything was perfect for them they were happy and she brought out Zoro a big smile every day. Until one night Zoro was on watch duty and went to the kitchen to get some Sake, but when he got to the kitchen he forgot all about it when he saw two people doing something that they shouldn't. Zoro didn't know what to do so he just left this two didn't even notice when he got there. He ended up near Nami's tangerines but he didn't know she was there until she suddenly popped out.

'Oi Zoro what are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping watch!' She yelled at him while throwing a tangerine at him.

'Geez can't you take a break from yelling you witch?!' He said this but didn't look at her.

'What's wrong with you? You usually yell at me back hmmm'

'Nothing just went to kitchen and saw something horrible'

'What no Sake?' She giggled.

'Worst, oi Nami aren't you dating the idiot cook?'

'Yes, I am I actually came to get some tangerines to see if he can make me some juice tomorrow morning, I'm going to the kitchen right now'

'You shouldn't go there' He said in a serious tone, he always cared a lot about Nami and didn't want to see her face what was happening there.

'Too late already on my way' She said going down the stairs and waving goodbye too him.

'This woman never listens' He started walking behind her.

'What's the big idea let me go alone the kitchen is empty anyway' She bitched at him.

'Stop bitching at me Nami, you won't like what you will see there'

'Well were already here' She said while opening the door, as she opened the door and saw what was going on there she dropped her basket of tangerines seeing her best friend have sex with her boyfriend. 'What the hell is going on here?! You assholes! Explain this to me!' She yelled while Zoro was grabbing her before she did something crazy.

'N-Nami-san I-I can explain' Said Sanji walking towards her.

'Zoro what are you doing here?' Said Robin while covering herself.

'Just looking how you cheat on me and act like nothing, were done Nico Robin, stay with the damn chef. Come on Nami lets go looks like they haven't finished' He said while grabbing Nami's hand and a bottle of Sake and leaving.

'Robin you told me they wouldn't find out, but now your mine' Said Sanji while kissing Robin.

Meanwhile Zoro and Nami where at the crow nest ( My apologies if I wrote it wrong.) Nami was drunk on Sake crying like there was no tomorrow and Zoro was just sitting next to her.

'How could they do this how!' Yelled Nami punching the wall.

'Nami please calm down' He said and hugged her tight to him.

'I should have known he always flirted with everyone, but Robin?! ROBIN?!' She said while crying and hugging Zoro back.

'You know what? Maybe if you and I had giving ourselves a chance of being in a relationship together everything would be ok' He sighed

'Your just sad you don't mean that…' She walked away from him.

'Nami please don't leave, you know very well I'm right'

'There just going to think we want revenge' She said looking down

'Fuck what they think, just please give it to me, yes?' He said pulling her face up

'Ill give it to you because… you're the one I love' She blushed.

'Oh I know that, and were really stupid for being with those two'.

'Yes we are…'

Zoro hugged Nami tight and kissed her like she was his other part in life they lasted like that for a few minutes until the need of air broke them apart. They just went to the couch and cuddled each other while they felt asleep. The next day in the morning at breakfast time everything was awkward the rest of the crew didn't know what was going on but decided to not even ask. A few weeks later everything went back to normal but not the trust between Robin and Nami she even requested a new room for herself of course Zoro went with her to the new room. Nami and Zoro were finally happy, they were with whom they really loved each other but they never knew love could be so complicated but after that day love became the best thing in the world for each other.

The end.

Is not my best but I hope you all like it. Any requests?


End file.
